Amber Eyes
by smellslikeforest
Summary: "Now. Belle is it? I hear him whisper your name in his sleep sometimes. Funny how the one you love will be the one to kill you. Strange how life works sometimes isn't it. I mean seriously, how could you have ever fallen for that imp? He wasn't even able to save his son, and now he won't even be able to save his lover."
1. Chapter 1

Amber Eyes

**A little one shot based on the preview I saw of It's Not Easy Being Green. If you aren't up to date then reading this might be confusing and I highly suggest going to watch the preview before reading but either way it's understandable. Now this doesn't actually happen (I hope it wont anyways) but I thought about this and I had to write about it. So enjoy! **

The crowd was gathered near the town clock, all bundled up in the warm clothing to protect themselves from the chili night air.

"Have you seen Regina?" Emma asked shakily.

"Not since the fall." Mary Margaret replied.

"If she doesn't get here soon, that witch could take it out on all of us." Everybody knew that was true.

"Let's get everybody out of here before that happens." David said, quickly bringing everyone together. "We need you to get back to your homes."

"No one's going anywhere." They all gasped as Zelena made her entrance. "This show needs an audience."

Belle - who was standing amidst the crowd next to Hook and David - took a sharp intake of breath as she saw him. He looked as good as in her memories, clean-shaven and handsome. A tear flowed down her cheek as their gaze met, smiling sadly at him she brought her gloved hand to her mouth, chocking back a sob.

"This isn't good. For any of you." Zelena said with a sneer and she looked through the crowed. "If my sisters not here in five minutes… I'm going to let the Dark One off his leash." Belle shook her head as she looked at Gold, as he looked at the ground in shame. Everyone knew they were in trouble if Regina wouldn't show up. Nobody could control the Dark One, not even Belle.

The next five minutes were the slowest of their lives; they all watched the seconds ticking away. Belle couldn't take her eyes off of Gold - her Rumple, who looked so miserable. The clock struck nine, and Regina still wasn't there. Belle cast one last look at Gold who mouthed "sorry" before closing his eyes, making the crease in his brow visible, she in turn closed her blue orbs.

"Well, looks like your Mayor doesn't have the courage to come out here herself. What a shame, I'll just have to punish one of you then." She said, pointing her finger through the crowd as if playing eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Zelena finally stopped spinning, as her finger pointed to one individual amongst the crowd, making most sigh in relief. Belle felt both David and Hooks respective hands grab on to her. Opening her eyes she sighed, Zelena was pointing right at her.

The crowd went silent. The only noise was coming from Gold who was muttering words under his breath. Zelena edged her forward, and all Belle could do was obey, much to David and Hook who tried to keep a steady hold of her. Reaching the middle of the circle she stopped not wanting to look at Gold she stared at Zelena, who's smile made her want to throw up.

"Now. Belle is it? I hear him whisper your name in his sleep sometimes." Zelena said, circling around Belle. "Funny how the one you love will be the one to kill you. Strange how life works sometimes isn't it. I mean seriously, how could you have ever fallen for that imp? He, who wasn't even able to save his son, and now he won't even be able to save his lover. His Belle." She smiled at Belle, causing her to cringe as she heard sobs coming from the crowd. Zelena turned towards Gold.

"Rumplestilskin." She paused "I order you, to kill Belle."

Belle's eyes focused on Gold, whose eyes had turned amber. He wasn't Gold anymore he was Rumplestilskin. Most of the crowed backed away in fear, except for a few: David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Hook all stood their eyes on the pair.

Rumple started marching towards Belle; he wasn't confident in his step like the old Rumplestilskin used to be it was almost like he was trying to fight the curse. There was no imp like giggle nor was there a large childlike smile plastered on his face. The only clear sign that Rumplestilskin had taken over was his large amber eyes, that Belle had fallen so in love with all those years ago. Belle didn't move, she was too scared to move, too scared of what was going to happen to her. She looked towards her group of friends who were giving her pleading looks and all she could do was smile sadly at them as she felt Rumples warm breath on her neck.

"Hello dearie." He said whispering in her ear. For a brief moment Belle thought he was her Rumple, those words and that soft kiss he placed upon her neck. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her against him. Looking upon his eyes she sighed and pressed her face against his hand that cupped her face. Leaning up she pressed her lips to his, itching for one last kiss.

Belle gasped in pain as she felt his hand dig itself into her chest. Tears welled up in her blue eyes as he grabbed her heart, ripping it out of chest. She collapsed to the ground, hugging her knees she looked up at Rumple, who held the bright red organ in his hand.

"Please Rumple, don't do this. It's me its Belle." She cried out to him as he started to squeeze his hand around her heart.

"I'm sorry Belle, I'm so sorry." He whispered so that only she could hear. Tears started to form in his dark pools as he looked down at Belle who was wriggling in pain on the cold ground.

Looking to the crowed spotting Hook and David were running towards him. Bringing his other hand up he formed a shield around himself and Belle, stopping them from coming forward. Belle screamed again, this time falling back against the ground, tears free falling down her pale cheeks. Rumple closed his eyes as prepared give her heart one final squeeze.

"Stop it!" He sighed it relief as Zelena ordered him to stop. Regina had finally arrived. Falling to his knees next to Belle he hurried over to her. Her eyes were closed tight and she was shaking.

"It's ok my love, it's ok." The throbbing pain in his bad leg wasn't stopping him he pulled Belle in his lap, carefully replacing her heart in its place. Her eyes snapped open and she sighed loudly. Leaning down he kissed her lips, cupping her face in his shaking hands. Pulling back she wrapped her hands tightly around him, nuzzling her face in his neck.

"I'm so sorry Belle, I had to she has my dagger and …" She cut him off with a kiss.

"It's ok my love, I'm ok." She smiled at him, hugging him once more.

The sound of glass shattering brought them out of their trance and they both looked up at the clock tower that was shattered in a thousand pieces on the ground below. Zelena wiped her hands on her black dress and looked at the pair. She flicked her wrist, sending Belle flying out of Gold's grasp and smashing against the opposing building, a sickening crack filled the air.

"Belle!" Gold stood up but was quickly stopped.

"Come on Rumplestilskin, we're leaving. This was too easy." Gold robotically turned around following Zelena as she left the scene. Looking around his shoulder he saw Mary Margaret and David attending to Belle as Hook and Emma ran for the tower.

"Belle, answer us. Belle?" Mary Margaret was running her hand through Belle's soft brown curls, gasping when she saw her hand covered in blood. Looking at David she frowned. "We have to get her to the hospital." David lifted Belle off the ground and walked towards the car. She was going to be ok.

**I feel so mean leaving it here. But people like this enough and tell me they want more I might make more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber Eyes Chapter 2 **

**First of all thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter I was so happy that you guys like this! Due to so many positive comments about the first chapter I decided to continue this, don't know how long it will be but I'm going to see. Now I know we don't see much of Jefferson but I always loved him and I always thought he would be a good friend to Belle and Rumple so I added this in, and put him as a nurse in the hospital because well I can cause it's my story haha. Well hope you guys like it and keep sending me good reviews! **

David ran through the emergency doors, holding on to Belle, who was still knocked out. Mary Margaret was following behind, holding what used to be a white towel, and holding her probing stomach with the other hand.

"What happened to her?" Jefferson asked, his voice laced with panic as he stopped the rolling bed, allowing David to carefully place Belle on the white sheets.

"Rumplestilskin that's what happened." He responded breathlessly. Jefferson looked at the girl on the bed, the girl he had grown to care deeply for over the years and sighed.

"Zelena huh?" David nodded, sitting down in one of the ugly maroon chairs that hugged the hospital wall. "I'll take care of her, don't you worry." Jefferson continued, rolling the bed away leaving David and Mary Margaret to themselves.

"Poor Belle. Poor Gold, all they want to do is be together and they are being forced apart like this. It's terrible." Mary Margaret sighed as she rubbed her belly. She felt terrible for not being able to help her friends. Yes, by now she even considered Gold a friend as crazy as that seemed she did. He made one of closest friends happy and that was all that mattered. She leaned her head against David's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her.

An hour later, Jefferson walked back into the waiting room, smiling at the couple who had managed to fall asleep, even in those uncomfortable chairs. Deciding to leave the couple be, he walked back into Belle's room, where she remained sound asleep, a large gauze had been wrapped around her head, but other then that she would be fine. Sitting down next to the bed he took her delicate hand in his, kissing her knuckles softly.

"Oh Belle. I know it's been a while. I'm not even sure how much you remember from our lives back in the Enchanted Forest all those twenty-eight years ago, but I'm sorry I let you and Rumple down. I wish I could have been there to help you out more. I found Gracie, I don't know if Rumple told you, but I found her." Jefferson smiled sadly at the beautiful brunette. "She misses you like crazy you know. Never shuts up about it actually. But she misses her Auntie Belle, can't really blame her, I miss you too." Kissing her knuckles one last time he stood up, surprised to see David and Mary Margaret standing in the doorway.

"I didn't know you two were friends." Mary Margaret said to Jefferson who had turned a few shades of red. Scratching the back of his head he smiled.

"Yea… When Rumple first took her to his castle all those years ago we grew quite close. Rumple and I had always been good friends." He smiled sheepishly at Mary Margaret who smiled up at the man as she sat on Belle's bed.

Mary Margaret gasped, her hands immediately going to her stomach. David quickly kneeled in front of her, covering her hands with his own.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked her, his voice trembling. She nodded, closing her eyes in pain.

"How many months are you?" Jefferson asked quickly.

"Nine." David replied, his eyes focused on Mary Margaret who was still gasping in pain. With the help of Jefferson they dragged Mary Margaret out of the room and towards one of the various empty rooms.

Gold trudged back into his cell, his heart filled with sorrow and despair. He had failed. Failed at saving his son and now the love of his life had been hurt because of him.

"Oh stop moping. You were good tonight." Zelena said with a smile as she shut the door of the cell, the clang echoing through the basement. "I showed everyone, with your help of course, that no one can stop me, not even my stupid sister." A cup of warm tea appeared in her open hand, the smell of peppermint filled the air. Reaching through the open bars of the cell she handed him the cup, which he took cautiously.

Closing his eyes he sipped the warm beverage, letting the warmth fill his chest. The warmth he hadn't felt since the last time he had kissed Belle – his Belle. Looking back up towards the witch he smirked at her.

"What's wrong dearie? Cat got your tongue?" She was frozen in place, her eyes lost in space, a wicked smile forming on her face.

"Looks like this day keeps getting better and better. The little prince is finally making his appearance." She smiled at Gold who continued to sip his peppermint tea. "Now you be a good boy and stay here in your cage, I shouldn't be long. Believe me." She winked at him before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Gold alone with his tea and his spinning wheel.

Purple smoke filled the hospital room where Belle was still sound asleep. Zelena appeared, a smile on her face. Her eyes landed on the bed in the center of the room.

"Well, well. Looks like we did more damage then I thought." She said smirking at the unconscious girl on the bed. "Fortunately enough I'm not here to see you, the prince is about to be born Mrs. French and I'm not going to let it happen without me there." She continued, walking out of the hospital room.

Belle's eyes snapped open. She sat up, looking around the room to make sure no one was there before placing her feet on the cold tiled floor of the hospital room. Grabbing the pile of clothing from atop the maroon chair she quickly got changed. Zelena was here, for Mary Margaret and David's baby, this meant one thing – Gold was alone and she would go save him.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror she carefully unwrapped the gauze from around her head, groaning in pain. Grabbing the bottle of painkillers that were left on her bedside table, she popped a few in her mouth before walking out of the hospital room. She was going to save Rumple – her Rumple.

**So people demanded fluff, they are gonna get the fluff they want …. In the next chapter there will be plenty of Rumplebelle action! Please keep on reviewing I love hearing what you guys think! Enjoy tonight's episode! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber Eyes Chapter 3**

**Thank you guys so so much for all the reviews you guys have given me for this story It makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Now we see a bunch of characters here and there isn't as much Rumplebelle as you guys might want however no worries next chapter will be filled with Rumplebelle! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep up reviewing and messaging me and all that stuff. I do want to answer a guest review however in regards to Rumples bad leg. They never actually mentioned if it was better or not but I did notice that he seemed to be walking fine in the previous episode but I shall keep it the way it for now, anyways I find it adds a bit of character to him! But thank you for making me realize this! **

**~~David~~**

"Jefferson is there nothing you can do?" David asked, as he looked at Mary Margaret who was squirming in pain on the hospital bed. Jefferson sighed shaking his head at the desperate father.

"I mean I can go see what we have, but she's only 1 cm dilated, we're going to be here for a while." Mary Margaret looked at Jefferson in desperation, her hand clutching David's. David brought their entwined hands to his lips, kissing her hand tenderly. He couldn't help but be insanely worried. Last time they had been in this situation he had almost died, and their daughter – sweet Emma – had been forced out of their lives. What could possibly go wrong this time? He didn't want to know.

"I'll be right back love." He said, bending down to kiss her forehead. She nodded, closing her eyes briefly as he walked out of the room.

Walking through the halls of the hospital he sighed, bringing a hand to his throbbing forehead. He wasn't going to lie, he was terrified, absolutely terrified. As much as he had thought to be ready, he wasn't. Their baby shouldn't be born now, with the witch still roaming around. Leaning back against the wall he closed his eyes.

"Well well well, isn't it the new father to be?" His eyes snapped open and gasped.

"Zelena. What are you doing here?" He said, backing away from her.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said, grinning at him as she swiped her hand over her face, making David gasped as she transformed before his very eyes. "I'm here for your baby." The last thing David saw was his reflection as if looking into a mirror before everything went black.

**~~Zelena~~ (Just to precise, Zelena looks like David)**

This had been too easy, she thought as she walked the hospital halls, having just disposed of the prince himself. Walking back into the room she grinned. She was asleep on the bed, her hands placed on her probing stomach. The doctor was sitting in one of the chairs, staring intensively at some papers.

"What's that?" Zelena asked him curiously.

"Belle's blood test results." He said, not looking at her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked feigning sympathy. He finally looked up at her, smiling widely.

"Oh yes, everything is perfectly fine."

Mary Margaret moaned from her position on the bed, extending her hand towards Zelena. "David." She said weakly, smiling at her.

"Everything's going to be ok darling." Zelena said, grabbing Mary Margaret's hand, in comfort. "Perfectly fine."

**~~Belle~~**

Belle silently made her way through the streets of Storybrooke. Her hands clutched tightly around her mobile phone. She sighed in content when she saw the yellow beetle, parked in front of the Pawn Shop. Digging her hand into her jean pocket, she grabbed the key and quickly unlocked the shop door.

She didn't bother turning on the lights, she knew exactly what she was here for. Making her way towards the back of the shop, she stopped in front of the long wooden box, kneeling down to open the chest. She pulled the weapon out, the gleaming sword, heavy in her hand. Closing the chest, she quickly walked out of the store.

Opening the door to the passenger seat she smiled at Emma, trying not to slice anything with the deadly weapon.

"You sure you want to do this?" Emma asked Belle, starting the engine of the car.

"I'm certain. I can't just let him rot in there. Plus he'd do the same for me." She said in confidence, making Emma smile at the brunette.

"You really love him don't you?" Emma asked her as she pulled out onto the road, heading towards the forest.

Belle smiled. "I do. Some may think I'm crazy, but he's a good man Emma. He has so many regrets and he's trying to make amends." Emma nodded, her eyes concentrated on the road in front of her. "Thank you for helping me. I couldn't be doing this without you."

"That's what friends do right?" Emma said, smiling at Belle.

"But what about you? I know you and Neal had a strong relationship. He often talked to me about you. He really cared about you and Henry." Emma gingerly brought her hand to her face, wiping the stray tears that had escaped. "But let's face it, he'd want you to move on and I think we both know with who." Belle continued giggling as Emma's cheeks turned a bright shade a red.

"I mean, Hook's great and all, but I don't think I'm ready for this. Plus after this whole deal with Zelena is over with, I'm thinking of heading back to New York with Henry. He doesn't belong here."

"You belong here more then most of us Emma. You are the key that holds everything together. " Emma shrugged.

"We should walk the rest of the way, we don't want to be seen around here." Emma said, shutting the engine.

"Let's go." The two ladies walked out of the car and headed deeper in the forest.

**~~Back at the Hospital ~~ **

"You're getting there." Jefferson said, looking at Mary Margaret over her opened legs. "5 cms to be exact." Mary Margaret sighed deeply, her head falling back against the pillow.

"But I've been in here for hours!" She frowned as she looked at Zelena, who was hunched in one of the chairs.

"Everything will the be fine." Zelena said in exasperation. Would the woman just stop complaining and just pop out the child. She couldn't let Rumplestilskin alone for too long. Jefferson walked out of the room, leaving the pair alone.

"Are you alright David?" Mary Margaret asked, propping herself up against the pillow. Zelena sighed, faking a smile as she looked at the woman on the bed.

"I'm fine dear, just tired that's it." Mary Margaret smiled at her.

Jefferson who quickly barged into the room interrupted the pair.

"Belle's gone." He said out of breath. Zelena stood up, her hands shaking in fury.

"What do you mean she's gone!" She said looking at Jefferson who seemed as confused as ever.

"Her bed is empty and so is her stuff."

"That little witch." Zelena muttered as she walked out of the room, ignoring Mary Margaret's shouts.

**~~Gold~~**

Gold sighed deeply as he leaned against the concrete wall. The door of the cell opened and he closed his eyes.

"How's the little prince?" He muttered into the darkness.

"Little prince?" His eyes snapped open as her heard her voice. Quickly standing up he walked towards the bars and extended his arm towards her, touching her pale cheek.

"Belle." He sighed, pulling her closer.

"I'll get you out of here I promise." She whispered to him, staring into his dark amber eyes that she loved so much.

"You can't be here Zelena will be back soon." He said frantically while attempting to push her away from the cage.

"I'm not leaving without you." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"That you're right." Belle froze as Zelena materialized into the room, now looking like herself once again. "Cause you're not leaving here at all."

**So I'll be ending it hereee haha don't hate me too much ill try to update this weekend but I might not be able too but anyways keep on reviewing I love hearing what you guys think.**

**Penny x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amber Eyes Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait, I've had this chapter written for like 2 days but Fanfic wouldn't let me upload this! Plus I was super excited to show you guys this chapter well at least you guys have it now! I really want to thank every single one of you that review and favorite and followed this story I appreciate it so so much! Enjoy this chapter! **

**{Jefferson}**

"Go find David Jefferson! Don't just stand there! Go find him!" Mary Margaret screeched at the Mad Hatter who was still frozen in the doorway. Jefferson placed the aluminum bowl filled with ice chips on the bedside table. Turning around he walked out of the room leaving Mary Margaret to moan on the bed.

Walking through the lone hospital hall he sighed. Why had David left like that and why had he cared so much about Belle's disappearance? Taking a turn to the left he walked into Belle's room, running his hand through his hair in exasperation. He had a bad feeling about this, there was only one thing Belle could be doing right now – trying to bust Rumple out of his cell. He sat down on the unmade bed and looked around the room.

Some sort of banging coming from the hall broke the silence. Walking out of the room, he followed the sound, which lead him to the janitor's closet that was at the end of the long hall. Placing his hand on the cold handle he pushed the door open and what was inside made him gasped.

David was on the ground, his hands tied by a rope behind his back and his feet bound together. Jefferson quickly bent down to untie the soon to be father and helped him up.

"What happened?" Jefferson asked him patting him on the back.

"Zelena was here. She knocked me out and changed into me." David said rubbing his wrists that were red due to the ropes.

"Oh shit." Jefferson quickly sprinted towards Mary Margaret's room, relieved to see Mary Margaret still on the bed.

"David! What was that all about?" David leaned forward to kiss her tenderly, shushing her.

"It's a long story love, but you're ok and I'm ok so everything's good." David muttered, rubbing his hand over her probing stomach, smiling as he felt a small kick against the palm of his hand.

Jefferson leaned against the wall, holding the phone to his ear, cursing as he heard the dial tone.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked the worried nurse.

"Belle went to get Rumple, but Zelena knows so she's in trouble." Jefferson said looking at the pair.

"She's going to get the man she loves." Mary Margaret said, smiling sadly at David. "I'd do the same if I was her." She continued placing her hand in David's. "Who you calling now?" She asked Jefferson who held his phone to his ear.

"Someone who can help."

**{Gold}**

He sighed as he looked at Belle face – who had paled incredible. He smiled sadly at her as he traced her lips with the pad of his finger.

"Well isn't this sweet. The Dark One being rescued by his darling Princess." Zelena muttered in disgust as she looked at the pair. He flinched when Belle was pushed against the far wall of the basement. "Let's play a game shall we? No worries I won't kill you, you're too valuable at this point in time." She looked at Belle as she pulled the knife from her back pocket. She opened the door to the cage beckoning Rumple forward.

He could Belle tremble from the corner of his eyes. "Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything you want." He turned to Zelena with a pleading look in his eyes, making her chuckle.

"Oh Rumple, you really love this girl don't you?" She asked him, smiling at him. She turned towards Belle. "Now you get in the cage." Belle shook her head, standing her ground. "I said, get in the cage." Zelena demanded ferociously. Rumple held his breath, begging Belle with his eyes to follow Zelena's demands. "Well then." With a flick of her wrist, Belle went flying through the air and into the cage – the door shutting behind her. "Now let the fun begin."

Belle slowly stood up from her crouched position on the ground, and walked towards the bars of the cell, holding on to them for dear life. "Whatever you think you can do to break us apart, it's not going to work!" She screamed at the witch, making Rumple smile proudly at his Belle.

Zelena walked towards the cell, her face an inch away from Belle's. "Oh you want to bet." Belled smiled at the witch, her eyes gleaming with fury.

"Go ahead and try." Belle whispered.

Zelena backed away from the cell and walked towards Rumple, stopping in front of him. "Rumplestilskin. I order you to kiss me." She muttered in his ear, loud enough for Belle to hear. Belle gasped from her cell, her hands turning white from holding on to the bars too hard. Leaning forward he pressed his lips on the witches, closing his eyes.

"Stop it!" Belle shrieked. Tears were making their way down her pale cheeks.

Zelena backed away from the kiss, turning around to smile widely at Belle. "Well, well I found your weakness princess. We've only just started."

**{Emma}**

Emma quietly made her way up the stairs that lead to the house. Her hands were shaking as she held the gun, waiting for something to happen. Opening the door she peered into the house. She had to find the knife, Belle needed her help and she wouldn't let her down. She made her way through the house, cringing whenever the floorboard creaked below her feet. After a few minutes of searching to main floor she went up the stairs, wanting to explore the second floor.

She froze when she heard someone open the front door of the house and quickly hid behind the door of the bedroom. Pointing the gun to the ground she loaded it, ready to shoot. The mystery person was making their way up the stairs. Emma closed her eyes, hoping that it wasn't Zelena.

"Swan?" Without thinking she walked into view and pulled the trigger emitting a scream from a man? Opening her eyes she gasped. It was Hook, he had collapsed on the wooden floor, clutching to his bleeding leg. "You shot me!" He screamed at Emma who fell to the floor beside him, quickly taking her jacket off her shoulders and wrapping it around his leg.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were Zelena." She muttered apologetically. "What are you doing here sneaking up on me?" She demanded as she dragged him over to the wall.

"I was at the diner with Robin and then Regina came barging in saying that she had gotten a call from Jefferson I think his name was saying that you and Belle were in danger. So here I am." He told her.

"So Regina is here? With Robin?" Hook nodded as he closed his eyes, running his hand over Emma's face.

"I couldn't leave you here could I?" He smiled at her charmingly. She smiled back at him.

"Oh Hook. You have to go, you aren't any good with a bullet in the leg." He shook his head before standing up.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere Swan, it'll take a lot more then a bullet in the leg to get rid of me." He muttered before making his way down the stairs, Emma followed suit closely behind him.

**{Gold}**

Belle sighed as she rested her forehead against the cool metal bars. "Why don't you just kill me, it'll be less painful." She muttered as she wiped away the trail of black mascara from her face.

"Oh my dear child, I can't kill you." Zelena said as she pushed her hair back from her face. Rumple was slouched on the ground, looking at Belle desperately. He felt terrible, terrible for what he had just done and all that in front of his Belle.

"And why the hell not?" Belle asked looking up at Zelena.

"I'm guessing you don't know do you?" Belle looked at the witch, confusion written all over her face.

Zelena turned to look at Rumple, a small smile playing on her lips. "Are you telling me that I'm the only one here to know?" She cackled as she looked between the pair. "Well then, let me explain this to you." She paused. "I can't kill the woman who's carrying the Dark One's baby. Can I?"

**Here we have it folks! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Also just to say Rumple and Zelena didn't have sex but some things did happen but I didn't want to elaborate on that cause this is a T rated fanfic. I wanted to put a bit of Captain Swan action into this so I did. Keep reviewing I love hearing what you guys think! I hope you guys enjoy this Sunday's episode! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Amber Eyes Chapter 5**

** So I am starting to wrap up this story there shouldn't be more then 10 chapters so the ending is near! On another note I have gotten people telling me that they don't like the captain swan action and I can understand that, but I do have to add some of the other characters but do not worry Rumbelle is my one concern! Lastly I hope you guys liked Bleeding Through, I actually really liked it even though I was quite traumatized by the Rumple/Zelena action that happened, but Rumple is smart. Also I read somewhere that Rumbelle might only be reunited in the last episode of the season which I do hope is not true cause that would make me really mad cause I need some Rumbelle action! This is also my longest chapter yet and I'm really happy wih the way it turned out. Anyways enough with my rambling so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please continue leaving me some reviews x**

**~~Belle~~**

"You're lying." Belle gasped as she looked at Zelena, who had a dark and evil smile plastered on her face.

"Oh I wish darling." She walked slowly towards the cage, extending her hand through the bars to place it on Belle's stomach, making Belle flinch at the immediate contact.

"Don't you lay a finger on her." Rumple spat from the corner of the room.

"Oh Rumple." Zelena backed away from Belle and turned to Rumple, who was glaring at the floor, his hands balled in fists. "Poor child, forced to live with the Dark One as its father." She turned towards Belle. "Are you sure you're ready to commit to the beast for the rest of your life?" She continued smacking her lips in the process.

Rumple quickly stood up from his crouched position and jumped at Zelena, ramming her into the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zelena gasped quietly, stretching her hand down her side.

"Rumple." He glanced at Belle, who's eyes were filled with unshed tears. He quickly grabbed Zelena's hand crushing it against the wall stopping her from getting the knife.

"What does it look like I'm doing." He said completely ignoring Belle's pleading and extending his hand towards the knife that was hidden inside her knee length boot.

"Oh darling you're not getting a hold of that knife anytime soon." She whispered as Rumple was propelled backwards, his head smacking against the wall. Belle gasped as she clutched to the bars of the cell.

"As if I would let you win so easily." She said as she grabbed the dagger from her boot. Bending down she kneeled next to Rumple, who as far as Belle could see wasn't moving. "Now you're going to be a good boy ok? She commanded, brushing the blade of the dagger against his clean-shaven cheek. She turned towards Belle, pointing the dagger at her. "And you better still be here when I come back. Or else." She looked back at Rumple. "Not only is he going to pay for it but so will your unborn child." Zelena muttered before disappearing in a cloud of green.

"Rumple? Please answer me." Belle begged from the cage.

Rumple groaned from his position on the ground. Looking up he smiled weakly at Belle. "It's alright sweetheart, I'm ok." He reassured her as he carefully dragged himself closer to the cell. "Stupid knee." He mumbled, his face contorted in pain.

"Oh Rumple, you should have known better." Belle reprimanded, kneeling down to run her hand through his soft hair.

"I know Belle, but I couldn't just stand there and watch her hurt you or our…" He stopped, looking at the hands.

"You're not mad are you?" She whispered as she closed her eyes.

He quickly stood up disregarding his injured knee, grabbing the metal bars for support. Opening the cell door he walked inside and took Belle in his arms, holding on to her for dear life. "I missed you so much Belle." He whispered into her hair, running his hand through the strands, intoxicated by the smell of her honey and oats shampoo.

"I missed you too." Belle said, her body wrecking in sobs as she kissed his neck softly.

"And why would I be mad at you." He said pulling back from the hug to get a better look at her face. Placing his hand on still flat stomach he smiled at her, wiping the stray tears with the pad of his thumb. She shrugged, not looking at him. "I mean I am partially to blame for this aren't I? I do have that affect on woman." She laughed at his last statement before wrapping her arms around him once more.

"We'll get out of here Belle, you me and our baby." He promised, leaning down to kiss her – something he hadn't done in what felt like years. He had only broken one promise in his entire life, he wasn't about to break another one anytime soon.

**~~Emma~~**

"We have to get you out of here, you're no good with a bullet in the leg." Emma said as she helped Hook down the stairs.

"Well that's not my fault is it Swan." He muttered, cursing as Emma "accidentally" banged his wounded leg against the corner of the wall.

"Well isn't this cute." The pair looked up as a cloud of green smoke filled the small kitchen. "I knew I should have gotten rid of the pair of you earlier." Zelena spat forcefully. Hook leaned against the wall, as Emma dug inside her coat pocket and pulled out her gun, pointing it at Zelena who only laughed. "Oh darling. You think that's going to kill me?"

Emma grip on the gun loosened. As if the wicked witch of the west could die because of a gun. She had melted due to water in the modern fairytale but come on. "It can't kill you no, but it can hurt like a bitch." The gun went off, the bang echoing throughout the kitchen. Zelena was obviously thrown off guard by the sudden assault, and screamed in pain as the bullet punctured her forearm. Grabbing a hold of Hook, Emma quickly bolted out of the kitchen, trying her best to support Hook.

"You little bitch!" Zelena screamed as she magically extracted the bullet from her forearm. "You can't get away from me that easily." She said before vanishing out the kitchen.

"Do tell me you have a plan Swan?" Hook asked, as they ran out of the little cottage. "I do actually." She stopped running, allowing Hook to catch his breath. "I need to focus." She continued as she closed her eyes, extending her hands in front of her. The star filled sky started to disappear as dark grey clouds formed – it started to rain. The wind was getting stronger, making Emma's golden curls dance above her head.

"Damn Swan." Hook wolf whistled as he looked up at the sky.

"You've improved." A voice said from behind Hook.

Emma's eyes snapped opened. "Regina!" Emma had never been happier to see Regina, she couldn't defeat Zelena by herself, and she knew that. Regina was the key to defeating Zelena. Behind Regina stood Robin, with his bow by his side.

"What happened to you?" Robin chuckled as he looked at Hook's leg.

"Swan shot me." He muttered, clearly embarrassed to have been rendered this useless by Emma.

"You go get Rumple and Belle." Regina muttered to Robin. "Bring him with you." She pointed to Hook.

"Yes mi lady." The boys scurried through the field towards the trap door a few meters away.

The cloud of green smoke appeared in front of the girls. "Well, if isn't my dear sister coming to pay me a visit." Zelena muttered as she looked at Regina. The dark material of her dress was now darker on her arm due to the bullet wound. She turned to Emma. "And don't you dare think I'm done with you either."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that." Regina mumbled to Zelena as she stretched her hand forward, sending Zelena soaring through the sky. She landed with a thump a few feet away but quickly stood back up. "We are ending this tonight." Both sisters walked towards each other, confidence written on both their faces. The rain was beating down on them, and the winds were getting stronger by the minute.

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that sister." Zelena, cackled wickedly as she looked at Regina.

** ~~Rumple~~**

Belle and Rumple were sitting on the cold hard concrete bench in the cell, her feet were propped up onto his lap and she was resting her head against the wall.

"Emma's gonna come and get us. She wouldn't let me down like this." Belle muttered, her eyes were closed as Rumple's hand rubbed her stomach.

"I know sweetheart. I'm just glad to be with you." He said, smiling at her. He couldn't believe that they were going to have a baby. It all felt so unreal to him. He was happy all right but he couldn't help but feel angry with himself. He hadn't had the proper time to mourn Bae's death and now he was already rejoiced with the idea of his new baby.

"What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours?" Belle asked, as her hand found his.

"Bae." She smiled sadly at him, as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Rumple." She whispered.

He shrugged. "It's almost like I'm replacing him."

Belle sat up, and turned around to face him, taking his hand in hers. "You're not replacing him Rumple. Our child will never replace Bae's place in your heart, never. Both will remain and both will always hold the same importance to you." He nodded solemnly not looking at her. "And Bae wouldn't want you to think this way either. He would be so happy to know that you're happy. And I know for a fact that you're going to make an amazing father." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, all the while running her hand through his shoulder length hair.

"How can you be sure? I was a terrible father to Bae…" Belle cut him off

"You're a wonderful father Rumpelstilskin. This isn't the Enchanted Forest anymore; we're here in Storybrooke and we're going to do this together." He looked at her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you Belle." He whispered as he looked into her enchanted blue eyes.

"Oi lovebirds!" The pair sprung apart, as the door to the basement opened. Robin came down first, with Hook leaning against him, his face as pale as a sheet.

"What are you two doing here?" Belle asked as she stood up quickly.

"We're here to save you that is." Robin responded.

"What happened to you?" Rumple asked with a smile as he looked at Hook.

Hook glared at the older man, clearly not amused by his current situation. "Swan shot me."

"For once you're the one getting shot." Belle scowled at the pirate.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" He responded with a frown on his face.

"We aren't hereto discuss the pass but to get you both out of here and to defeat Zelena once and for all so are you coming?" Robin asked, extending his hand towards Belle. Taking his hand she followed him up the stairs, pausing to look back at Rumple who remained in the cage.

"Rumple?" He looked at her, his shoulders slumped.

"It's safer if I remain here still has the dagger and I…" Hook walked into the cage and grabbed Rumple with his hook.

"Come on crocodile. We'll get your bloody dagger back."

**So here we have it you guys! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you will all leave me some wonderful comments like you always do! Lastly enjoy the episode on Sunday! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Amber Eyes Chapter 6**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed last chapter and you guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. I had so many ideas and I finally decided on this one. How did you guys like the episode last week by the way! I based this on the episode but what's going to happen in the remaining chapters will be totally different. Anyways enjoy the chapter! Rate Review and yea! **

"Oh little sister, you don't honestly believe you can defeat me can you?" Zelena said maleficently as she sent Regina flying through the air – landing a few feet further. "I have you all where I want you to be. There is no way I can fail now." Regina quickly stood up, rubbing the dirt off of her dark blue jeans.

Emma sighed in relief as she saw Robin, Hook, Belle and Rumple emerge from the basement door. Walking towards the group she looked at Rumple. "How do we defeat Zelena? You're the only one who knows how."

He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Light. That's the key. More importantly you're the key." He said, pointing towards Emma. "You've got to rip her necklace, that's the key to her magic." Emma looked towards Regina and Zelena who were currently hurling balls of fire and dark magic at each other. Zelena's necklace shone brightly in in the night-light, the emerald gleaming against her pale neck.

"Rip her necklace off huh? I can do that." She strode towards the pair. Without looking at her, Zelena raised her hand towards the blond, sending her flying backwards. Regina jumped at Zelena, knocking her over, straddling her. "You have to rip her necklace off." Emma yelled as she gained her balance. Regina stretched her hand towards the necklace, wrapping her hand tightly around it. Screaming in pain she let go of the jewel and looked down at her hand - which had turned a nasty shade of red.

"Oh my dear sister." Zelena took a swing at Regina, her fist connecting with the mayor's cheek.

"Does nobody listen when I talk?" Rumple grumbled as he looked at Belle.

"We have to get the dagger back." She whispered as she took a hold of the sleeve of his jacket.

"We can't get the dagger until her necklace is off and Emma is the only one who can touch it."

Robin looked at the pair, pointing his bow and arrow at Zelena. "Jabbing her with that thing won't do anything" Rumple said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Belle jabbed him in the side. The arrow flew through the air straight in the direction of Zelena, who with a mere flick of her wrist the arrow fell to the ground.

Emma was back on her feet and marched confidently towards the two sisters who were rolling around on the wet ground. Zelena had Regina pinned down on the ground, her hands wrapped tightly around her throat. Emma jumped on the wicked witch's back, knocking her foreword making her lose her tight grasp on Regina's neck. Wrapping her hand around Zelena's neck she grasped the necklace, pulling at it with all her might. Zelena let go of Regina and elbowed Emma in the ribs. Losing grip on the necklace she fell backwards gasping in pain.

Emma grasped the green necklace in her hand, the chain that had been ripped from Zelena's neck was broken, the emerald jewel much less colorful then before. Zelena gasped as her hand instinctively went to her neck. "You little…" She stopped mid sentence, as she lost her balance. Her hands were shaking, and her face was melting? Her hand quickly found it's way to the dagger that still remained in her boot. Pulling it out she gleamed at the group, holding up the dagger in the early morning rays of sun.

"You may have defeated me." She whispered. "But I'm not done here yet." A cloud of green smoke engulfed her once again, but this time the smoke was of a less vibrant shade of green. Rumple pulled Belle closer to him, his hand wrapped tightly around her waist. It was an immediate reaction from all the men except Hook who had to use Emma for support instead. Zelena appeared next to Emma and quickly seized her by the neck, causing the group to gasp. Letting go of Belle's waist he walked towards Zelena, a fireball flaring in his hand. Zelena once again disappeared, the cloud of smoke getting weaker and weaker as the seconds ticked by.

He quickly turned around on his heels as he heard Belle's gasp from behind him. Zelena had her arm wrapped around Belle, the dagger pointed at the pale skin of her throat. "Oh Rumple, I told you many times, you should have picked me." Rumple looked at Zelena, the fireball still blazing in the palm of his hand. "Your son has already paid for it and now not only will your beautiful Belle pay." She paused, running the blade of the dagger across Belles cheek – causing a few drips of blood to stain her cheeks. "But so will your daughter." Zelena sneered as she brought the dagger towards Belles stomach. Both Belle and Rumple gasped in pain simultaneously as the dagger pierced through the skin of her stomach.

The group gasped as a soft shimmering light engulfed Belle, lighting up the dark sky. Rumple fell to his knees, his fingers clutching to the dark earth beneath him. "Belle" He whispered, before giving in to the darkness that surrounded him. The group was catapulted backwards as the beam of light projected itself across the field, leaving only Belle standing.

"What is going on?" Emma muttered as she sat up, looking to Regina for answers.

"I have no idea." Regina said getting back to her feet. The light dimmed, darkness surrounding them once more. "Make sure he's ok." She told Emma as she pointed at Rumple. Cautiously walking towards the girl, Regina couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the green puddle that surrounded Belle. "Belle?" The girl looked up at Regina her eyes glossy as she wrapped her arms around her stomach shaking her head at the amount of blood. "I know sweetheart." Regina muttered, running her hand through Belles brown curls. "We'll get you out of here." Without having to even say anything Robin was by her side, picking up Belle like a new bride.

"Rumple." The girl whispered in the man chest, before closing her eyes going limp in his arms. Bending down, Regina grabbed the dagger that was soaking in the puddle and admired it. It was different; the dagger emitted no magic anymore and the Rumpelstiltskin engraving that had been carved on the blade was gone. Turning around she walked back towards the group, pocketing the dagger in her back pocket.

"He's still breathing." Emma said removing her ear from the mans mouth.

"We need to get them both to the hospital right now." Regina muttered, looking at Belle who had paled considerably.

"What about me!" Hook grumbled from the ground, he too was getting paler by the minute. Regina rolled her eyes at the pirate.

"Take a hold of him, I'll transport you all at the same time." She said to Robin who grabbed a hold of Rumples shoulder. "I'll meet you guys there later, I have to go check out something." Robin didn't question her; he merely nodded as he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, holding on too the injured couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amber Eyes Chapter 7**

**Hello everybody! How have you all been? I hope you have all recovered from the Rumbelle proposal we got last week! To be completely honest, I'm not over it and I don't think I will until the actual wedding! This is not my favorite chapter, I honestly don't like it that much but here it is for you guys. Thank you so much for the feedback from last chapter I really hope you guys like this one too. It's almost over sadly, there is only 3 remaining chapters! Also if you guys like smut I wrote a one shot about when Belle got pregnant since I felt the need to clarify that. That is on my profile if you are all interested! Enjoy and comment x**

**{Rumple}**

_ The pain in his knee was killing him as he walked up the steps of his pink Victorian home. Pushing the door ajar, he threw his set of keys onto the side table that neared the coat hanger. "Belle?" He called out, earning him nothing but silence as he made his way further into the house. She wasn't in the kitchen, or in the living room nestled in her favorite armchair next to the fireplace reading. He picked up the tattered book – Pride and Prejudice and smiled warmly at the book. It was her latest find, and she couldn't put it down. The tapping of his cane echoed through the narrow staircase as he made his way to the second floor where the bedrooms were. Opening the door to the master bedroom he sighed. She wasn't curled up in a little ball, sleeping soundly. The window was wide open, letting the cool spring Storybrooke air fill the room. "Belle?" He called out once again, making his way towards the opposing bedroom. There was a dark mahogany crib leaned against the wall, which had been painting a soft shade of blue. "Aisling Rose" was written in white fancy lettering above the crib. Walking towards it he leaned forward, his frown melting away when he saw his precious little princess smiling back up at him. "What are you doing here by yourself?" He whispered softly as he picked up the baby, hugging her close to his chest. "Where did your mama go?" The baby looked up at him – her baby blue eyes shining brightly. She had her tiny fist stuffed into her mouth, slobbering all over it. "Silly baby." He muttered as he kissed her forehead. _

_ "Oh Rumple." Spinning on his heels he smiled at Belle, who stood in the doorway. _

_ "Where were you?" He asked, stepping closer to Belle, who stepped away from him. _

_ "It's all your fault." She spat harshly at him, folding her arms across her chest. Looking down he gasped as Aisling disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. "She's not real Rumple." Belle continued as she walked towards him. "She was never born, she died Rumple." She stood in front of him, her face had whitened considerably and her glare had gotten darker. "And it was all your fault." Her eyes fluttered closed, before she collapsed into his arms. _

_ "Belle!" He kneeled down, cringing in pain as his knee hit the hardwood flooring. _

_ "It's all your fault." She whispered weakly as she glanced down at her stomach. Panic started to fill him as he saw the handle of the dagger peeking out from her thorn shirt.  
"No… Belle wake up." He said, his voice cracking. Running his hand through her long brown locks he closed his eyes._

His eyes snapped open, his breathing shallow as he looked around the room. He needed to see Belle. He pushed the covers off, and touched his feet to the cold ground, his knee was hurting like a bitch but he didn't care. He needed to see Belle.

**{Regina}**

Her heels clicked against the hospital floor as she walked down the hallway; in her hands she was holding what used to be Rumplestiltskin's dagger. She had gone to the mausoleum to ruffle through some of her mother's old book hoping to shed light on what had happened. Unfortunately she had found nothing, but she had a pretty good idea of what had happened. "So any news?" She said as she sat down next to Robin, grabbing a hold of him hand. Emma was sound asleep next to the pair, her beanie covering her eyes.

"None at all." Robin muttered as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "They took Belle and Rumple the minute we got here and Hook as well." He continued as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. "What about the dagger?"

"I couldn't find anything in any of my mother's old books, but I'm pretty certain I know what happened." Regina sighed as she looked at the dagger in her lap.

"I have to see her." The pair looked up and Regina had to stifle a laugh at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin in one of those awful looking hospital gowns. Jefferson was attempting to calm the man down – which was obviously not working. "Jefferson, let me see her." He said forcefully at the mad hatter who could only shake his head.

"You can't see her. Whale is still looking at her." Rumple leaned against the doorframe, not looking at the nurse but rather at the ground.

"Just tell me…is she ok?" Regina felt bad for the man, after everything Zelena had made him go through and now this? Jefferson didn't answer but rather looked back at the trio – Emma was officially fully awake.

"It's too soon to tell Rumple, I'm sorry." Rumple's shoulders slouched in defeat as he turned around and walked back to his room. Regina looked at Robin from the corner of her eyes; earning an approval look from him she stood up and slowly walked towards Rumple's room.

"Can I come in?" She asked as she stood in the doorway. The man was sitting on the bed, his back hunched over as he held his head in his hands. Regina took the silence as a yes. Pulling the chair closer to the bed she extended the dagger towards him. "This is yours." She whispered, patting the man on the shoulder.

Without looking up he grabbed the dagger in his shaking hand. "It's all my fault." He whispered, not looking at Regina.

"It's not your fault." She muttered. "It's Zelena's fault."

Rumple finally looked up, admiring the dagger in his hand. "What happened?" He asked curiously as he turned the blade in his hand."

Regina sighed. "Now I'm not sure but since Belle's pregnant and the baby is a product of true love…"

"It broke the curse. The baby broke the curse." Rumple finished for her as he continued to admire the blade.

"Now you're baby is going to be very powerful…" Regina continued looking at Rumple. "If they both survive."

Rumple sighed deeply as he placed the blade on the bedside table. The pair looked up towards the door as Jefferson walked in.

"It's Belle…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Amber Eyes Chapter 8**

**Hello my darlings, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! And omfg our babies are MARRIED! I still can't get over it. I hope you guys like this chapter keep reviewing I love hearing your feedback! Only two chapters left! Anyways enjoy! **

**{Rumple}**

Rumple stood outside the door of hospital room 236, his hand on the cold metal door handle. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply before pushing the door open. The steady beeping of the heart monitor echoed through the room as he cautiously walked inside, his breath hitching in his throat as he saw her pale form lying on the bed. Her sea blue eyes were hidden behind her eyelids and her hands were by her side. She had this warm white glow surrounding her. "Oh Belle." He whispered as walked closer to the bed, sitting down in the chair. He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'm so sorry Belle. This is all my fault, I never meant for this to happen." He muttered against her soft skin. "The curse is broken. True love does break any curse and this little one." He paused placing his on her still flat stomach. "She broke the curse Belle. The Dark One's gone." He sighed as the heart monitor continued to beep steadily. "I can't lose you Belle. I've already lost Bae and now I can't lose you or our daughter. I wouldn't forgive myself." He leaned his forehead against the bed and closed his eyes as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

He quickly snapped his head up as he felt her hand close around his. "Belle?" He whispered through his partially closed lids. Her eyes opened slowly as her heartbeat started to increase.

"Rumple." She whispered as she clutched to his hand.

"Yes, it's me sweetheart." He smiled at her, rubbing the tears away with the back of his hand. He frowned as she leaned her head back against the pillow, gasping for air. Her hands were everywhere trying to grasp on to him.

"Rumple.. I.." She gasped as her eyes slowly started the close once more. The heart monitor besides the bed was beeping louder and faster as the number started the decrease.

"Jefferson!" Rumple screamed as he clutched to her hand desperately, his eyes not leaving hers. "It's ok sweetheart, just breath." He mumbled in panic as the door to the room burst open. Jefferson burst in, followed by Whale.

"You have to get out Rumple." Jefferson pulled Rumple back.

Rumple's heart dropped as the number on the monitor hit zero, what came next hit like a tone of bricks. He crowded back into the corner as Whale grabbed the defibrillator paddles. Grabbing the scissors, Jefferson cut open the medical gown, exposing her cladded breasts.

"Charge" Rumple closed his eyes as the paddles came in contact with Belle's pale skin. The monitor was still flat. Her chest lifted as the paddles came in contact with her skin once more. Jefferson sighed as he threw the scissors against the wall before collapsing against the bed, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed silently.

"No." Rumple muttered as he marched towards the bed, pushing Whale away. Placing his hand against her cold cheek. "You can't leave me Belle." His eyes clouded with tears as he leaned down to place his lips against her cold lips.

Closing his eyes he pulled back and rested his head against her stomach. His sobs echoed through the room as the door opened. Emma, Regina and Robin walked into the room; dread filling them as they saw Rumple's shoulders slumped forward, shaking due to his crying.

Rumple's head shot up as he heard the sound of the heart monitor thumping with life once more. Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh Belle." He whispered before leaning over to press his lips to hers once more, causing the heart monitor to thump faster.

"Rumple." She smiled at him as they pulled back from the kiss; wrapping her arms around him she pulled him closer.

"It's ok Belle I've got you." He said, kissing her hair softly. "You're ok." Pulling back from his embrace, she quickly cupped her stomach, giving him a worried look. "The babies ok love. We're all going to be ok."

**{later that day}**

She opened her mouth as Rumple fed her a spoonful of green apple jello, giggling as a piece fell onto her hospital gown.

"I can't believe we're going to have a daughter." She whispered as she picked up the piece of green jello.

"Isn't it amazing?" He said fondly as he placed the empty bowl on the bedside table. She nodded at him as she ran her hand lovingly over her stomach.

"I still can't believe she broke your curse." Rumple nodded as he placed his hand over hers.

"She's a strong one alright." He said, looking at Belle's beautiful face. "Just like her mother." Belle smiled at him before leaning down to kiss his lips tenderly. "I missed you so much Belle. I never want to have to be separated from you ever again." Getting out of his seat he kneeled down on his good knee and pulled out a tiny black box from his coat pocket that was placed on the back of the chair. He had entrusted Regina with the duty of going to his shop and getting the custom made ring he had created for Belle before his sudden death over a year and a half ago.

Belle gasped as she looked down at him. "Rumple."

"Belle, even though I've done some terrible things in my past you've stuck with me all those years. I still don't understand, but I want to make it official. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so this is why I'm here in front of you on my knees with only one question to ask. Belle French, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife." Belle nodded excitedly as she wiped away the tears. Grabbing her hand he placed the gold ring around her finger.

"I love you Rumple." She told him, pulling him onto the bed with her. Bringing her hand close she examined the ring. It was encrusted with five little diamonds, it's simplicity was perfect. "It's beautiful." Wrapping his arms around her he smiled, everything was where he wanted it to be. He was going to marry the woman of his life and they were going to welcome their little bundle of joy in eight months. He couldn't be happier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amber Eyes Chapter 9**

**Hello everybody I know it's been a while but I have been focusing on my other stories. Now here is the wedding! I've come to realize that I'm terrible at writing weddings so be warned this chapter is pretty terrible. Now there is one chapter left! I hope you guys like it and let me know with your reviews! **

"Too tight, too tight." Belle muttered angrily at Emma, who rapidly unwrapped the silk sash from around her waist. Belle sighed as she sat down in the big poufy chair in front of the vanity, her hand resting a top her very prominent belly. "I knew this was a bad idea." She muttered as she wiped away the angry tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"A bad idea what honey? Marrying Rumple?" Ruby asked as she rubbed Belle's back in comfort.

Belle shook her head. "No, I want to marry Rumple, but it was a bad idea getting married while I'm pregnant. I feel as if I'm nine months pregnant and not five." She looked at her reflection in the mirror – smiling at herself through the glass. Her brown locks were pulled back in a tight twisted bun, showing off her flawless skin. Her lips were stained a light shade of pink, and her sea blue eyes were perfectly outlined with black eyeliner. "I look ridiculous." She muttered to herself, trying to convince herself.

"Belle you do not look ridiculous, you look stunning darling." Mary-Margaret assured the girl. Ruby and Emma nodded in agreement, smiling at the bride to be through the mirror.

The door to the room opened and Moe French walked in. He stopped in the doorway as his eyes landed on Belle. "Oh Belle darling." Walking foreword he leaned down, kissing Belle on the forehead. "You look beautiful darling." He whispered, taking how his white pocket-handkerchief and blowing his nose silently. Pocketing the handkerchief once more he smiled down at Belle. "Your mother would have been so proud of you Belle." Belle stood up carefully, allowing her dad to wrap his arms around her. "I wish she could see you now. Getting married and expecting your first child." Belle sniffled quietly, glad that her three bridesmaids had opted for waterproof mascara rather then the regular kind.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but it's time." Emma whispered, still holding the silk sash. Belle smiled as she pulled away from Moe's embrace – wiping her tears away with the pad of her fingers. Walking towards Emma, she allowed the woman to wrap the sash around her waist. Mary-Margaret was holding the lace veil, which she promptly clipped it to the back of Belle's bun.

"You ready for this Belle?" Moe whispered to Belle in a hush tone, his voice shaking slightly as he talked.

"Yea, I am." She smiled up at her father before looking back at the three ladies, giving them each a warm smile. "Thank you so much you guys." She quickly walked towards the trio engulfing them all in a big hug.

"It's no problem Belle." Emma said happily as she hugged her back.

"Now you go get him tiger." Mary-Margaret said.

**{Page Break}**

"How you feeling?" David whispered to Rumple as they stood at the end of long hall. Rumple glared at the man as he shifted on both feet.

"I feel like I'm going to puke my guts out." David smiled at the elder man as he looked at the crowd of people that were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the bride. Over the course of the past five months, David and Rumple had gotten quite close, and David had been honored when Rumple had asked him to stand by his side during the ceremony.

Rumple's hand shook as the wedding march started to play throughout the hall. David patted the man on the back, smiling as Mary-Margaret made her way down the aisle, a bouquet of white roses in her hands. She wore a floor length Bill Levkoff magenta colored dress. Emma and Ruby came next, wearing the same dress as Mary-Margaret and each holding a similar bouquet of white roses. Next came Henry who was holding the pillow with the golden rings that sat upon it. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on her – his Belle. She was wearing a white Vera Weng dress, which she had found while shopping with the girls in Boston. Her lace veil was covering her face but he could see her smile through the thin material. She was holding on to her father – Moe French whose face seemed awfully red. The best part was seeing Belle's probing stomach, veiled by her dress.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Moe stated, bringing his hand up to Belle's face – unveiling her. Leaning down he kissed her on the cheek before heading to his seat. The pair looked at one another blue meeting amber as the celebrant started to speak.

"We are here today to celebrate the union of Belle Alana French and Rumplestilskin Gold. Rumple you may go first." The celebrant turned towards Rumple whose hands started to shake.

"Belle, every since that faithful day where you fell down that ladder you've brought light into my life. A light that I believe would remain in the dark for the rest of my life. You changed me, for the best you've turned me into a better man. We've never had it easy, we've been separated numerous times, but we made it through and as I stand here in front of my soon to be wife I realize that I wouldn't change anything, because I know that what our future holds will be the best moments, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter Aisling Rose." He stopped, breathing deeply. He smiled as Belle gingerly brought her hand to her face – wiping away the stray tears that had escaped.

The celebrant then turned to Belle who took a breath before speaking. "If someone had told me all those thirty something years ago that I would end up marrying the Dark One I would of never believed it." The crowd chuckled. " But our paths have crossed numerous times and every time I though I had lost you, I found you again. I lost you to darkness, to weakness and more recently to death. As some would say we are the Beauty and the Beast, but to me you're as much of a man as any of us. Your heart is pure, it's true and you're going to make a wonderful father to our little girl." She smiled at him as she stopped talking, her eyes filled with tears.

"If I could please have the rings." Henry extending his arms, allowing the celebrant to grab the two rings off of the pillow. "Now Rumple if you will repeat after me. I Rumplestiltskin Gold take you, Belle Alana French to be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do us part" Rumple cleared his throat, grabbing the ring from the mans hand.

"I Rumplestiltskin Gold take you, Belle Alana French to be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do us part." He said as he placed the ring on Belle's finger.

"Now Belle, repeat after me. I Belle Alana French take you, Rumplestiltskin Gold to be my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"I Belle Alana French take you, Rumplestiltskin Gold to be my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do us part." The couple smiled at each other as Belle slid the ring on Rumple's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Rumple quickly grabbed Belle's hips and pulled her towards him, finding her lips with his own – sealing the final deal as husband and wife.

"I did say it was forever dearie." He told her as he pulled back from the kiss, the couple smiling happily at one another as they embraced once more.


End file.
